Junction
by SteamInc
Summary: When all the parallel universes are falling apart into one universe a reincarnation of the person who saved the universe in the first break has to save it again with a girl with the roots of the girl who fell out of the first rip. RavxOcc M to be safe


Hello this is my third story (even though my thing says 2) I hope you enjoy. This story is a mix of Teen Titans, Code Geass, Some aspects of my life, and a little bit of Bio-shock. This story may contain in the future (whatever is appropriate for you that is your problem) violence, blood, cussing, probable sex and mature content, race-ism, religion-ism, and many many other things that I haven't thought out yet so don't get surprised when you don't see something you don't like.

* * *

In a dark deep cavern in the time of Jesus, monks stood around a round table with faces of death and grimace.

"The rift is opening even more, if we don't stop it now the whole universe will fall apart" said one of them.

"We must ask god for a savior and find the choice so we can save humanity" said another.

"Yes we should, let's move them our time is depleting" said the man standing next to him.

They walked away from the table to alter with the cross of Jesus and kneeled down to pray.

"God we must ask for a savior to fix the rift between the universes, please help us god you must help us save ourselves, amen" said the man in front.

"Amen" repeated everybody else.

They all stood up and went back to the table and while they were walked the man who started the prayer whispered "Light speed god please, we must hurry before the terrible event happens".

Later that night a shining star brilliantly focused its light on a teenage boy in the Sindone family's house (The keepers of Jesus's Shroud). The monks collected the boy and took him underground and asked him if god told him anything.

"He gave me these numbers" he said writing on a piece of paper. He handed it to one of the monks.

The monk looked down at the paper and read 42.503819 12.57347.

"What is this, what does this mean?" asked one of the monks.

The boy shrugged and said "I don't know"

One of the monks came and took the paper from the one holding it.

"These are coordinates", he pointed at one of the guards "You bring me a map".

The guard ran and came back with a map and gave it to the monk. The monk spread the map on the table and began to search for the location. He soon finally found it and expression of confusion spread across.

"What is wrong?" asked the boy.

"This weird it's in the center of Italy, there is absolutely nothing their except the ruins of the Roman Empire and grasslands "he explained to the boy.

One of the men slammed his hand on the table and said "We must move this is god's word and it is always right".

"Agreed we must go" said another.

You could hear the horses galloping away from below, but not only that but the shaking of the earth. They arrived in an hour presumably 10 minutes before 12 at midnight. They got off their horses and began to wander around the grounds.

"Hey everybody come over here I found something!" yelled someone across the field full of ruins.

Wonder and surprise came across their faces as they stood among what they found. A rip in midair was what they found and in the center was pure darkness.

"What must we do God please tell us" said one of the men with praying hands.

They all gasped as many lights of the stars focused on to one spot on the ground.

One of the monks pushed the boy forward and said "Go ahead, its god's will".

The boy began to walk and looked back with the face of worry. He reached the spot and looked into the rip. He found it inviting for some reason, but all his thoughts were wiped away as he began to levitate. His eyes filled with white energy like if you would fill a bag with white paint. A light flared in the middle of his chest and fired a beam of light at the rip. He screamed and yelled as if his life was the power source of the beam.

He suddenly fell to the ground and the earth began to shake. The rip began to close, but right before it did it spat out a girl onto the field. The rip closed and a blinding light spread across the field in a wave. The light faded away and everything was quite. The monks ran to the boy and found him dead.

"May you rest in peace Cǽsar" whispered the monks as they signed the cross with their hands.

Some of the others ran for the girl and picked her up. She had dark black hair and a diamond in the middle of her head. The universe continued on as it should, but God knew that the rip wasn't completely closed and that their was going to be a rip in the future as well, but a thousand times worse so he would reincarnate the boy when it is needed in the future. The girl apparently lost all her memory's when she got to Earth so she was taken care of by the monks. She had a family and her family stretched across the time line to now.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
